


Hunter's Moon

by frogonalog



Series: To Love a Yautja (Raven x Kjuhte) [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Romance, Light Dom/sub, POV Multiple, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogonalog/pseuds/frogonalog
Summary: Raven finally convinced her her yautja boyfriend Kjuhte to bring her back home to celebrate her favorite holiday: Halloween. She's determined to make the most out of it and show him everything the holiday has to offer ;)
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Human
Series: To Love a Yautja (Raven x Kjuhte) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127909
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone. I'm pausing In the Shadow of the Valley for the rest of October to work on this spooky Halloween fic starring a new yautja/human couple. My current plan is for this to be ~3 chapters, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, if you spot any typos/errors/etc., please let me know!!

Everything was exactly like she remembered. The chilled air that carried a hint of smoke from a fire pit burning nearby. The leaves painted with reds, oranges, and golds that crunched under her boots. Cheesy decorations hanging in the windows of every shopfront she passed. Ahhh, fall. The best season. 

Raven snuggled deeper into her oversized sweater, tucking her head down and pulling the sleeves to cover her fingers. Had it always been this chilly? She couldn’t remember; three years is a long time to be away from Earth. She had to dig through some boxes tucked in the back of the cargo bay to find her warm clothes. Considering how long it took, she was pretty sure they hadn’t been worn since the day she left Earth with Salem. 

She could still remember the date of her last day on Earth: November 30th, despite the fact that time had little meaning in space. It was exactly one month after she had stumbled across Salem, half dead in the forest that she had cut through in an attempt to avoid the police after a particularly rowdy Mischief Night. She had dragged him back to her place (a shitty fifth-floor walk up she would never miss), nursed him back to health, and completely fallen in love with him. Of course, his real name wasn’t Salem - it was Kjuhte - but she hadn’t been able to pronounce it and had instead settled on calling him Salem (she had just finished binging all 7 seasons of Sabrina the Teenage Witch two nights before) because of his black coloration and sarcastic personality. When he had asked her to leave Earth, it hadn’t been a hard choice. Her mother was dead, her father hadn’t been in the picture for a while, and she had no other close relatives. Flying around in space with her sexy alien boyfriend sounded like a much better deal than living alone and working some dead-end job that left her feeling more husk than human. 

The one thing she missed the most about her home planet was Halloween. It had been her favorite holiday since she was small. She never really grew out of her middle school goth phase and she and her mom had always gone  _ hard _ during the season, turning their home into a veritable haunted house every year with the amount of decorations they put up. 

It had taken a lot of convincing - and several threats - to convince Salem to bring her home for the season. It certainly helped that his clan’s elders assigned him several missions on Earth, but Raven liked to think it was her solid right hook to his jaw that did the trick. With a bit of finagling and cashing in on a couple favors here and there, he was able to bring her back to Earth for the whole month of October. When he told her the news she had practically thrown herself at him, pushing him into the bedroom where they spent the whole next day rolling around in bed.

She had been afraid that things would be completely different when she came back, but from a walk through the town center it seemed absolutely nothing had changed. Though, that hadn’t stopped her from sweating bullets while in line at Starbucks, preparing herself to order a pumpkin spice latte without sounding like a literal alien. 

She threw back the remnants of her PSL and tossed the cup away before making her way through the doors of Party City. She needed to find a costume for the season and while she prided herself on her unique handmade costumes, she lacked the time and equipment to make something up to her usual standards. So, she would have to settle for store-bought.

Raven waded through the sea of screaming children and hollow-eyed parents to get to the back of the store where the adult costumes were. She had decided on the way here to go for one of the classic ‘sexy’ Halloween costumes. Being a sexy nurse or sexy hotdog or sexy whatever else they had come up with had never really been her thing, but before now she had never really had a boyfriend to show off the goods to. Plus, she figured he deserved a little “thank you” for making the trip. 

It was only the first of the month but it was already slim pickings. Just her luck. Skimming the meager selection, her eyes landed on a vampire costume called “Countess Vampirosa: Mistress of Seduction.” Now that sounded like her kinda costume. Pulling it out of the plastic bag, she found a frilly, see-through undershirt with big puffy sleeves that had little lace bats, a tight corset, and a long, Morticia Addams-esque skirt with high slits on either side. It was perfect. She grabbed it as well as some fishnets, a velvet cape, and the all important fangs - complete with fake blood of course - and headed to the long checkout line. 

She didn’t even bother to check the price tags on anything. She hadn’t touched her bank account since the day she left, and she doubted she would have another use for it any time soon. So why not treat herself? She quickly paid with her credit card that was miraculously still working before turning to head towards the small farm on the outskirts of town. It was time to find the perfect pumpkin. 

* * *

Kjuhte sat at his desk, claws tapping rhythmically as he skimmed the reports in front of him, reading the words but not absorbing them. Raven had been gone for longer than expected and he was worried something had happened to her. She had not been back to her home planet for some time and he did not share her confidence that everything would ‘go swimmingly’ - her words not his. 

He set down his datapad with a rumbling sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was about to get up and go looking for her when he heard the ship’s doors open with a hiss and her heavy footsteps clang up the metal ramp. Kjuhte sighed in exasperation; he really needed to work on her stealth training sometime soon. 

Raven appeared in the room then, dressed in her strange _ooman_ clothes that he was not used to seeing her in. He trilled at her in greeting but only got a “Heya, pumpkin!” in response as she brushed past him, large bags in both hands, and headed to her private room. His ship was larger than most and had a few spare rooms, so it was only natural that he let her keep all of the  _ ooman _ stuff she brought along with her in one. 

Kjuhte rose to his feet to follow silently behind her as she set the bags down on one of the tables. He went to check what was inside, lifting the plastic with one claw before she noticed and swatted him away. 

“No peeking!” Raven scolded as she corralled him out of the room. She wouldn’t have been able to move him unless he let her - he usually submitted to her, simply because he liked her dominant streak. She had the general temperament of a female yautja with her confident and demanding nature, but none of the imposing features to back it up. No rippling muscles or tough hide, no sharp claws or mandibles. Where a female yautja usually stood at a towering eight  _ noks _ , she barely passed five. Even so, he found her endearing. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against his front, his paws drifting down towards her ass to give it a squeeze. 

“Not yet, mister! There is still stuff outside I need to bring in.” She slid her hands up his biceps as she continued, “I could use a big strong man like you to help me.” 

He purred at her, releasing her from his grasp so they could bring in everything else. At first he had been confused by her flattery, yautja females made males work hard just for a passing glance, but he quickly learned that this was Raven’s way of showing her interest. ‘Flirting’ she had called it. 

Kjuhte walked down the ramp and saw that his little mate had been busy. Very busy. There were at least two more bags that he could see, as well as an entire cart of  _ ooman _ fruits. Maybe it had been a mistake to let her go out alone. 

“ _ Cjit _ . How much did you bring back?” he rumbled, half to himself. 

“Enough that the kind people at the farm let me borrow a wheelbarrow to carry everything. Remind me to bring it back sometime tomorrow, will ya?” 

Before he could get another word in, she was shoving the bags into his arms. With a grumble, he brought them back into the ship and she followed, wheeling the cart up the ramp behind him. 

He had already deposited the rest of the bags with the others in her private room by the time she dragged the cart inside. Seeing her huffing and puffing, he teased, “Do we need to work more on your strength training?”

“Well not everyone has muscles on their muscles, big guy! Besides, I’m just tired from wheeling this thing two miles across an empty field. Do you know how many ditches I ran over? Your pumpkin almost fell out like a billion times!” 

“My pump-kin?” He asked, sounding out the strange  _ ooman _ word as he did. 

“Yeah. A pumpkin for my pumpkin!” She told him as she pulled the largest orange fruit from the cart and placed it on the table with a grunt. “I figured since you spend so much time carving up skulls and shit, you’d be a pro at pumpkin carving. It’s a holiday tradition. You carve a spooky face in it and then put a candle inside so it glows. It’s awesome.” 

Raven had tried to explain the concept of ‘spooky’ to him on the way here, but it’s meaning still eluded him somewhat. From what he gleaned, it meant something that invoked a fear response, something foreign to him. Yautja did not feel fear.

“I am… not sure it is the same as cleaning a  _ th'syra _ .” He clicked dubiously at her. He was surprised the activity appealed to her at all, since he had tried time and time again to get her to clean a skull with him, to no avail. 

“Sure it is. There’s guts you have to remove and everything! It’ll be fun. Start thinking of what sort of face you want to carve while I unload these gourds.” 

She started to pull out smaller, lumpy fruits from the cart, placing them intermittently around the ship. Apparently she had already named them all, another uniquely  _ ooman _ trait he would never quite understand. She had been very upset with him when she found out his hunting hound had no name, deciding to call him ‘Cerberus’ before spoiling him with treats and belly rubs. 

“... and this boy with all the warts is called Bhu’ja.” She told him as she found a home for the last one. He laughed at her decision to name it after the ornery yautja they had encountered once on the clanship. Bhu’ja had not been happy that Kjuhte had brought a  _ pyode amedha _ aboard and had quickly challenged him over it. Kjuhte had soundly beaten his mandibles in, but Raven had yet to get over the slight. Just like a female yautja, indeed. 

“Hey, you’re looking pretty tired. Why don’t you take a nice, hot bath to relax while I set up the rest of the stuff?” She must have picked up on his weariness. It had been a long journey to her home planet and there had not been much time to rest since their arrival, between the meetings with his superiors, scouting out the local area, and the reports he had to read. 

“You should join me,  _ pa'ya-te _ _. _ ” He offered with a sultry purr. He knew the effect it had on her and was prepared to use everything in his arsenal to convince her. What he really needed right now was a good  _ pauk _ . 

“Mmmh, I’ll join you later.” He was about to protest when she added, “And I’ll let you do whatever you want with me tonight. As thanks for being the best boyfriend ever.” 

“A dangerous offer. You do not know the things I have in mind for you.”

* * *

After Raven finished putting out all the decorations she bought, she raced to the bedroom. Salem was still in the bath, which, good for him. Though he would never admit it, he looked worn down from the past few days and deserved a little relaxation time. 

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and threw herself onto the bed. Normally she would have left them on, since Salem liked to tear them off of her, but they were some of her only human clothes left. Loincloths were replaceable, but her big fuzzy sweater? Not so much.

It was not long before he emerged from the bathroom, the warm steam from his bath swirling around him to mix with the layer of fog that blanketed the floor of the ship. However, she acted as if she had been waiting for a while, hoping to rile him up a bit. 

“Took you long enough. I hope you still have plans for -”

She didn’t get to finish her thought before he pounced, landing on top of her with more grace than a creature pushing four hundred pounds should really have. By the time she could even react, he had already pinned her arms above her, using his body to cage her in so she couldn’t squirm away. 

“You goad me, female.” He growled at her, his voice so low that she felt more than heard what he said. He was looking at her hungrily, the bright orange of his eyes turning to a fiery ring as his pupils dilated in arousal. 

“Oh, please. You love it.” She huffed at him, trying to wriggle herself free so she could put up more of a fight. To no avail of course. 

He pressed his mandibles close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. “And you love when I  _ pauk _ you like this.” She felt his long, thin tongue trace up her neck and around her outer ear, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. Guilty as charged. 

She was about to answer him with another sassy remark, but it caught in her throat as he flipped her onto her belly, coming out as a strangled moan instead. Claws ran slowly down her back, pressing hard enough to leave little marks but not enough to break skin.  _ Fuck. He was such a tease.  _ A shiver ran down her spine at the sensation and she lifted her hips to press her ass against him, feeling the sensation of his unsheathed length pressing back. 

One of his large hands shoved her hip back down into the bed, the other grasping her short black hair into his fist. She grunted in protest but was silenced by his low rumble. “Greedy,” he chided her, placing a firm slap on each of her ass cheeks, leaving her skin bright red and stinging.

He pulled her up by her hair and used his knees to push her legs open, exposing her sex to him, wet and practically dripping with need. She let out a wanton moan as his fingers found her clit, swirling circles over it as he ran his cock through her slick folds. 

“Ohh, please Salem.” Raven whined, unable to wait any longer. 

“Kjuhte.” he corrected as he leaned over her, pressing the points of his tusks into her shoulder blade. 

“Y-you better fuck me, Kjuhte. So hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Raven’s voice stuttered as she pleaded, knowing how much he loved to hear her beg. Kinky bastard.

He obliged her, wasting no time as he pressed his tip into her entrance. She let out a shaky breath at the feeling of him stretching her, losing the strength in her arms and collapsing face-first into the bed. It had taken practice for her to take his size, but by now she was a pro, tilting her hips to give him a better angle. 

He quickly bottomed out, hips pressing up against her ass, but didn’t move. Fed up with his teasing, she jammed her elbow back at his side, something which would have hurt a human man but was nothing more than a tickle to a yautja. To drive her point home, she reached back to tug on a handful of his rubbery tresses, just hard enough to tantalize. His purr kicked up then, running through his body and into her like an electric current. 

Kjuhte seemed to be done with waiting as well. He pulled himself almost all of the way out, then fiercely slammed back in as far as he could. He set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of her like a man possessed. Each time his cock hit her deepest part, Raven shuddered. She loved when he got rough with her, letting his normally iron self-control slip in the throes of passion. 

The rough pads of his fingers found her clit again, sending her crashing over the edge, her inner walls clamping around him like a vice. He was not far behind her, his own orgasm washing over him as he let out a roar. She could feel the heat of his release as it filled her, his seed leaking out and trailing down her inner thighs. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment as they caught their breath, locked together in beautiful ecstasy . Then Kjuhte pulled away, flopping onto his back and spreading his limbs out across the bed. Yautja liked to spread out when they slept, hence their gigantic beds. 

Raven wriggled herself under one of his massive arms, the weight of it making her feel safe as she curled up and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Kjuhte reluctantly pulled himself out of the sleeping palette, not wanting to leave the warmth of his mate pressed up against him. She was still sleeping soundly, pink lips curled into a blissful smile. His eyes raked down her body, enjoying the sight of the mating marks he had left on her soft flesh. 

He had been pleasantly surprised to learn that  _ oomans _ \- or at least his  _ ooman _ \- liked to mate roughly as well, constantly challenging him to prove his strength to her like a female yautja would. Though something like last night, letting him dominate her as much as he had, was something reserved for special occasions. He had been doubtful about this... ‘Halloween’ festival of hers, but if indulging in his mate’s strange customs earned him the right to mate her like that, he was happy to do so. 

At least, that was what he was telling himself as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the hallway. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he was greeted by the form of an  _ ooman _ skeleton swooping down at him from above. He batted it away before it could crash into his face, flinging it into the opposite wall of the hallway where it collapsed with a rattle. He looked into its hollow eye sockets with a glare, finding it was made out of plastic; a mockery of a real  _ th'syra. _ Looking around his ship, he saw it was completely covered with little plastic baubles, brightly-colored gourds, and… some kind of webbing? He was starting to doubt whether he would survive this holiday with his sanity intact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Translations:  
> noks - unit of measurement (~13 inches)  
> Cjit - Shit  
> th'syra - skull/trophy  
> pyode amedha - soft meat (humans)  
> pa'ya-te - love  
> pauk - fuck
> 
> Kjuhte - void (he was named based on his solid black coloration, unique among yautja)  
> *******  
> Hope you guys like these two nerds! I really love their dynamic, it's fun to write. We love a couple who are horny as hell for each other but also deeply in love and not afraid to show it!
> 
> BTW this was basically Kjuhte in the last paragraph:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~, I'm back with more Halloween themed smut. Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out, midterms totally ravaged me this past week, and not even in the fun fanfiction way. 
> 
> If you spot any typos/errors/etc., please let me know!!

“You’re hovering.” Raven chided, looking over her shoulder at Salem, who was currently breathing down her neck. 

“Forgive me, it is just...you do not have the best track record with my burner.” he said motioning down to the small portable flame he had loaned her. It was normally used to heat up the blue goo he sealed his wounds with, but right now she was attempting to pop some popcorn over it. 

“You light your hair and clothes on fire one time and you never hear the end of it.” Raven grumbled as she shook the popcorn around to make sure it heated evenly. 

“If I recall, it was two times.” She shot him a glare but he only responded with a chuckling trill. 

“Well if you people had microwaves, I wouldn’t have to do it like this! Don’t you at least have a heat gun or something? Ahh!” She finished her thought with a shout as the tinfoil burst into flames. 

His trills turned into outright laughter as he watched her frantically scramble to put it out, dashing to the sink to run it under the cold water. It was totally ruined, and Raven tossed it in the trash with a frustrated huff. What was a good movie night without popcorn?

She felt the weight of Salem’s hand on her head as he patted her gently, purring slightly to cheer her up. “Do not worry. If it is really necessary for your enjoyment of our movie night, there is more corn over there.” He pointed a clawed finger to the indian corn hanging on one of the walls. 

“Ugh. It’s not the same.” She pouted for a moment before recovering, determined not to let this ruin their night. She looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. “I suppose you’ll just have to be extra good to make up for it.” 

She grabbed her laptop, which still worked thanks to a gadget Salem had made for her that let her charge all of her electronic devices. It’s not like she could surf the web in space, but she had installed some games and music to help pass the time when he was off on a mission. Right now though, she had managed to pick up a weak wifi signal and was currently scouring the web for illegal movie streaming sites. She had a well-thought-out list of classic horror movies in store for tonight:  _ Nightmare on Elm Street _ ,  _ Friday the 13th _ ,  _ Silence of the Lambs _ ,  _ Texas Chainsaw Massacre _ ,  _ Carrie _ … the works. She had wanted to indulge in some of the less gorey movies - Hocus Pocus had always been a favorite of hers - but she doubted those would hold Salem’s attention in the same way.

With all of the links at hand, she scrambled to the bedroom to grab a large fur pelt before snuggling up to Salem and burying them both in the blanket. First up was  _ Texas Chainsaw Massacre _ . The beginning started off slow, trying to build suspense just like every other horror movie and she could tell he wasn’t very into it by the way he was too busy squeezing her ass and purring to make her pay attention to him. She didn’t give him what he wanted, purposefully ignoring him until he gave up, temporary as that was. It took a good amount of willpower not to give in, the sound he made made her mind turn to mush and the sexy, irristitbale bastard knew it. But she had other plans in store for him so she would have to be patient. 

Eventually he started to get into it a little more, asking her questions about why the characters did certain things or what certain words meant, the usual questions that came up whenever she enticed him into watching some Earth entertainment. Once the blood started flowing though, he visibly perked up, watching with rapt attention as Leatherface wrecked his havoc. 

He looked down at her with an incredulous expression, mandible held slightly slack. “This is pleasing to you? I was under the impression  _ oomans _ were squeamish about these things.”

“Well yeah. It’s fun to scare yourself sometimes, gives you an adrenaline rush. Plus, none of it is real and you can just turn it off if it gets too much.” 

“Hmm. Practicing a fear response in a controlled environment… I admit I can see the benefit of such things.” 

She smiled and tucked herself back into his side, glad he was starting to enjoy himself. Now that he wasn’t feeling her up, she could focus on her plans for him. She had always wanted to ‘Netflix and Chill’ with someone, but it wasn’t until now she had a boyfriend to do it with. Now she just had to figure out exactly how to initiate it before he could make another move of his own. Luckily, it seemed his attention was elsewhere for the moment. Once the credits were rolling, she switched tabs to Silence of the Lambs, biding her time as they watched. 

“How’d you like it?” She asked him once it finished. 

“It was interesting. Dr. Lecter showed some impressive skill in his ability to skin an ooman and escape from his confinement. He would be worthy prey indeed.” 

She had a sneaking suspicion that Salem believed Hannibal Lecter was in fact the protagonist of the film, but didn’t bother to correct him. “Only  _ you _ would like the scene where someone was flayed and hung from the rafters, ya weirdo.” 

Next on the docket was Friday the 13th. She leaned over to set it up, making sure he got a good view of her ass as she did. Time to start working her magic. As the movie played, she started to run her hands along his chest, trailing them down the inky black scales, enjoying the sensation of rough skin under her palm. She teased him sparingly at first, but soon her constant heavy petting seemed to distract him as intended.

“Pay attention to the movie, babe, I’ll be quizzing you later.” She told him as she pushed his wandering hands away. She liked playing hard to get with him, it never failed to rile him up, instincts from his many past mating seasons taking a hold of him. 

His deep, rumbling purr started up, feeling like an idling motor beneath her palm. She looked up at him, meeting his burning orange eyes, bright and predatory. It looked like watching a movie was the furthest thing from his mind right now. 

“Where’s your self-control, male?” She told him, raising her chin up to meet his gaze. It was a line she borrowed from a female yautja, heard the last time they had visited the clanship. It had been mating season and she had stumbled across a pair circling each other, preparing for a fight. Female yautja, being stronger, liked to test their males, making them prove they were strong and skilled enough to sire healthy offspring. Usually this took the form of a physical fight in which the male would attempt to subdue the female, no easy feat since female yautja tended to be larger and stronger than their male counterparts. Certain older and more experienced females would even test them to show their discipline and wits as well, looking for more than just a show of brute strength. This had been one such case, and the demands had spurred the male on even more, eager to show off to her. Apparently, this was a trait shared by most male yautja, as she had found challenging Salem was one of the most surefire ways to get him in the mood. 

He held her gaze for a moment, sizing up the worthiness of her demand before relenting with a huff. Raven bit her lip, barely able to contain her excitement as she pulled the blanket off of them. He shot her a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side and sending his dreadlocks cascading over his shoulder, but did nothing else as she leaned down over him, positioning her head over his lap. 

She placed a few kisses along his lower abdomen, trailing down until she reached his belt, with deft fingers, she quickly undid the buckle and yanked his loincloth away finding him still sheathed. It gave him the appearance of a Ken Doll down there, smooth and featureless, but she could make out the faint glimmer of wetness along the seam where his sheath would open. She never thought she would find something so alien so inextricably erotic, but it made her mouth water. Licking her lips, she leaned down to press a kiss to his slit, smirking as his hips bucked up against her face. She felt the tension in his thick thighs, the muscles tensing as her tongue pressed past the seam, running along the hot, slick flesh inside. 

A shiver passed through him and she felt the tip of his cock poking out against her tongue. She pulled back, opting to tease the head of his unsheathing length with her tongue before letting it trail along the ridges on the underside as they emerged. 

Her gaze flicked up to meet his eyes, hot with need. Without breaking eye contact, she peppered little kisses up his length before taking the tip in her mouth. Her lips were stretched to their limit, but she sealed them around him and started to suck.

His hand grip the arm of the couch like a vice and his gaze darkened. She could see that he was debating whether to let her continue with her little game. 

She pulled off of him with a pop, lips curling into a mischievous smirk. “I have another surprise in store for you after this, but only if you behave.”

He growled at her but finally relented, head falling back as she took him in her mouth once more, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and pumping in time with her sucking. She could feel his four-part heartbeat racing, his cock throbbing in time with the rhythm. 

His hand moved from the armrest and fisted into her short hair, just long enough for him to get a good grip. He held her head in place as his hips stuttered up, shoving his length to the back of her throat with each thrust. She flicked her eyes up to his face but saw his gaze was fixed on the screen, still technically following her rules. She rewarded him by redoubling her efforts and soon the room was filled with the sound of his panting. 

With one last groan, the muscles of his abdomen clenched as he reached his climax. His hot cum poured down her throat and she swallowed as much as she could, separating from him with a pop when she finally had to come up for air. 

His body slumped back into the couch, head back and breathing hard as he came down from his high. Raven licked a stray dribble of cum from the corner of her mouth before resting her chin on his chest, laying a kiss between his pectorals as she did. 

“How’d you like the movie?” she asked him once his breathing slowed, meeting his heavily lidded eyes once they opened.

“I cannot remember any of it.” he murmured after a moment. Raven always loved how breathless she could leave him after a blowjob. Due to their facial anatomy, oral sex was not something yautja engaged in, so it had taken a bit of coaxing to get him on board with the idea in the first place. After that first time it had quickly become one of his favorite bedroom activities, though she made sure to save it for special occasions. In one part to increase the allure of it, but also because it left her jaw feeling tired. 

“That’s okay. I suppose I can forgive you this time.” 

“And what of your other surprise?” His eyes were already heating up again, quickly recovering his stamina and reading himself for round two. 

“Hmm. Do you think you deserve it?” She asked cheekily as she pulled herself up so they were face to face. 

“I will prove myself worthy enough for it.” He stated matter-of-factly, and Raven had no doubts that he would.

* * *

Kjuhte laid there limply, waiting for the feeling to return to his extremities as his mate peeled herself off of him. He could hardly wait for what else she had in store for him tonight. Raven was always full of surprises, especially when it came to mating, getting creative with how they did it and where, coming up with unique scenarios he would never have expected would appeal to him as much as they did. He was sure by the glint in her eyes that this night would be no different. 

She had moved to turn off the movie when something caught his eye. In one of the small boxes on the screen of her device, he saw the shape of a long black head, filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that surrounded an inner jaw, all covered with dripping saliva.  _ Kiande amedha _ . He would recognize that shape anywhere. 

He sat up suddenly, the instincts of a fully blooded  _ sain’ja _ overriding his sex clouded brain. He grabbed her hand before she could close anything, pointing a finger at the creature on the screen with a questioning trill. 

“What? Alien? It’s another classic scary movie… though I’ve never actually seen it to be honest. Sci-fi never appealed to me that much, as ironic as that is now.” 

“This is an image of a  _ kiande amedha _ , the prey we hunt on our _chivas_.”

“Um, really? I’m pretty sure it was just a dude in a suit.” She clicked on the movie and skipped through the beginning, looking at him to see if he recognized anything else. Sure enough, the screen showed one of the larval parasites bursting from its egg and smashing through an  _ ooman _ man’s helmet to latch on to his face. 

“Is this like the real thing?” Raven asked dubiously. 

“Some of the noises are wrong, and the way it moves off… but yes. Continue.” 

Raven skipped forward and he stopped her as a man collapsed over a table, convulsing as his white shirt was stained with red  _ thwei _ . With a crack of his ribs, a  _ z'skvy-de _ burst from his chest with a screech before turning and fleeing. 

“Oh, like in _Spaceballs_!” Raven exclaimed with a laugh. He must have been giving her a look since she clarified. “ There is this other movie that has the same scene except the little alien thing dances away. My mom always watched that movie on the weekends and I would always walk in when that scene happened. It’s pretty funny.” 

Kjuhte was speechless. How did the  _ oomans _ have any knowledge of the  _ kiande amedha _ ? And from what Raven was telling him, they were well known to the general population who considered them… funny? _Oomans_ were very strange, he thought he was starting to understand them more after living with Raven for so long, but now he was more confused than ever. 

“Umm, you okay there? Salem? Yoo-hoo? Anyone home?” she asked him, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. His thoughts were racing, trying to process everything, and he must have tuned out for a moment. 

“ _ Sei-i _ . This is just, concerning. I must contact the clanship about this immediately.” He turned to look at her. “Is there more?” 

“Yeah, the movie is only halfway through. Plus there are like five sequels. I’m on the IMDB page right now.” She held up her phone to prove it. 

They skimmed through the rest of the movie, watching as the drone grew and picked off the  _ ooman _ crew members one by one until there was only one left. Eventually, she managed to throw the creature out of the airlock, an impressive feat for an untrained  _ ooman _ . The drone was clearly a fake to his trained eye, but still the resemblance was impressive. At least there was not footage of an actual  _ kiande amedha _ out there. 

“Okay, so apparently this was directed by some dude named Ridley Scott. Maybe he lived through an encounter with one of these things and went to make a movie based on it?” 

“I will pass this information along, the clan elders will have to look into this man.” 

“Are they gonna kill him?” 

“That depends on how much he knows and if they deem him a big enough threat.” 

“Well look at it this way, most humans won’t think they’re actually real. I didn’t even know until thirty seconds ago and I live with a yautja. Plus, in the off chance they ever have to fight one of those bad boys, they know what to do. Or at least the dangers of fighting them.

She did have a point. He would relay that to the clan leaders as well. He pulled out his wrist gauntlet and typed a message explaining the situation before sending it. 

When he looked up, he found his mate pouting nearby and he let out a questioning trill. 

“I hope this didn’t ruin our evening. I had all these plans for tonight and everything… but I understand if you need to focus on other things.” She told him with a sigh. 

“My message will not reach the clanship until at least the morning. I have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Translations:  
> sain'ja - blooded warrior  
> kiande amedha - hard meat (xenomorphs)  
> chivas - ritual xenomorph hunt  
> thwei - blood  
> z'skvy-de - chestburster  
> sei-i - yes  
> *******  
> Hehe, Ridley Scott is on the shit list of a bunch of yautja elders now. RIP to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like this fic will be 4 chapters instead of 3, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, if you spot any errors/typos/etc., please let me know! It's much appreciated.

Raven ran through the dark forest, weaving her way around gnarled roots as she sped through the trees. The moonlight was bright enough to light her path somewhat, but the canopy was dense and cast shadows everywhere. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, not from exertion as she wasn’t running very fast, but from excitement. 

She knew she was being chased; could feel his predatory gaze as he stalked her, causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. Salem had been more than happy to go along with her idea of chasing her through the woods like she was some final girl in a classic horror film. It had always been a fantasy of hers and now she was able to experience the high of being pursued by a lethal killer but with none of the real threat. She knew Salem would never hurt her. 

Her body was alive with anticipation, adrenaline pumping through her veins despite her leisurely pace. She stopped in a clearing, in part to catch her breath a bit but more so she could get into character. 

“Oh no, I can’t run through these woods with my shirt on! It’s just too constraining!” She called out into the darkness. Only silence answered her, but she knew he could hear her from wherever he was hiding. With a giggle, Raven pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. Final girls always ended up with their shirts off. 

She took off again, the cool autumn air nipping at her now bare skin, though she couldn’t say if the goosebumps were from fear or anticipation. The forest was silent, all of the animals tucked into their burrows for safety. They knew there was a predator in their midst. 

A twig snapped somewhere to her left and she made a hard turn and headed right in an attempt to evade. She knew running was of no use in the end, but she would be sure to put up a fight. Just as she pushed her legs to go faster - she was in good shape thanks to Salem’s daily training regimen - she felt claws trail down her spine, tips pressing just hard enough to leave red marks. He must have undone her bra strap as it came loose. She quickly shrugged it off, making a mental note to come back for it later. 

He was toying with her. She knew it. He could have easily caught her by now, had her pinned to the forest floor and halfway to reaching her climax as he fucked her silly if he really wanted to. But now, he wanted to savor the chase. Which was all the better for her. 

* * *

Kjuhte watched as Raven whirled, trying to locate him amidst the dark canopy. It was a futile effort, he was cloaked and _ooman’s_ could not see well in the dark. He had caught up to her easily, but instead of finishing things, he decided to play along with her little game; unhooking her bra before retreating up into one of the tall trees. 

Her breasts bounced as she searched, and Kjuhte had to suppress an aroused purr at the image of her naked body, exposed and ready for him to claim. This game of hers was shaping up to be his favorite. 

Failing to find him, Raven turned and made to take off again. Predicting her move before she had even made it, he leapt from his perch, landing silently in the leaves that blanketed the forest floor, using his body to block her path. She ran straight into him, her face thumping hard between his pectorals. 

He let out a low growl of warning, letting her know she was caught. She would not surrender to him so easily though, planting her hands on his chest and shoving away from him hard. She knew what such a gesture meant to his kind and there was no doubt in his mind she had done it on purpose. 

She barely had time to turn around before his arms wrapped around her, caging her in. This game was fun, but Kjuhte was more than ready to mate her now. She seemed to be expecting the move and dropped her weight to break his grip, landing with a thump of the ground. 

She kicked out at him as he tried to take a hold of her again, landing two good hits to his chest and face that would have hurt had he been _ooman_. He wasn’t though and shook them off easily, his fingers finding purchase as they wrapped around a loop on her pants. Without second thought, he ripped through the flimsy fabric, the sound echoing through the quiet forest. 

She scrambled backwards along the forest floor, now clad in just her underwear. _Not for long_ , Kjuhte thought as he prowled towards her. He removed his mask with a hiss, discarding it with the torn fabric of her clothes. He held her gaze as he closed in on her, her back pressed up against one of the trees. 

Before she could even blink, he surged forward, pulling her up and slamming her against the tree. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed in close to scent her. He could detect the scent of fear, but it was overpowered by the overwhelming scent of her arousal. Her underwear were already soaked and he purred lowly as he ran his tongue up the column of her neck, his own _dai-shui_ mixing into the air.

Her arms laced around his neck and she could feel her blunt nails dig into the thick hide of his back, scraping hard enough to draw blood as she started to fight him again. He knew she was not truly in distress and that it was all part of the game. If she wanted to make him stop they had a safeword. 

Her hands beat against his crest as he maneuvered them so that he could remove his loincloth, unbuckling his belt before tossing it aside. He made quick work of her underwear, shredding the fabric to ribbons and exposing her slick heat to the cool night air. She shivered as he pressed his already unsheathed length to her opening, teasing her as he slid back and forth between her folds. She let out a low hiss; her head falling back against the tree as she finally surrendered to him. 

Nothing could top the feeling of conquering a female, proving to her that you were strong and worthy of her attention. The fight she put up just made her submission that much sweeter. Riding this high, Kjuhte surged up into her, bottoming out with one swift thrust. A strangled moan passed through her lips as her walls fluttered around him. She was so slick and warm, squeezing him tight enough that it was almost painful. 

Kjuhte let out snarls and grunts of his own as he pounded into her, hips slamming into hers with bruising intensity at every thrust. He pressed her closer to the tree as he fucked her, feeling her hands knit through his tresses, tugging them lightly with each of her moans. He gripped her hips so tightly he could feel his claws pierce the soft flesh there, the smell of blood washing over him. It only spurred him on more as he thrust into her over and over again, his rhythm falling to the wayside as he chased his climax. 

He pushed up all the way into her with one final pump of his hips, holding her tightly against him as he emptied his scalding hot seed into her; fucking her through it as each spray of cum painted her insides. Her own orgasm was not far behind and he felt as her walls clamped down on him. 

Unable to help himself, he let out a roar and buried his tusks into the soft flesh of her shoulder. It was common to give mating marks to your breeding partner and both males and females wore them with pride, symbols of a successful mating season. Kjuhte had given them to Raven before - he had been surprised that she had found it as arousing as he did - but he only did so sparingly. He did not want to hurt his little _ooman_ mate. She was much less fragile than she looked, but to him she would always be as delicate as a newborn pup. 

Once they both caught their breath, Raven slumped into his arms, exhausted. He rested her in the crook of one arm and used the other to grab their discarded clothes before he took off in the direction of the ship. 

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up with a loud yawn. Groggily and with her eyes still closed, she searched the bed for a mass of heat to snuggle up to. Salem made the best pillow, especially on lazy mornings like this one. Instead of waking up, she would tuck herself into his side, running her hands along his body as she peppered him with sleepy kisses. There was nothing more she wanted to do right now, her sore body not yet ready to leave the comfort of the bed. Salem had taken care of her cuts and bruises last night, treating them with a soothing healing cream, but she still had a deep ache in her bones. Half from running and attempting to fight him off, and half from the rigorous pounding he had given her last night. Not that she was complaining, it was a dream come true for her, but she was sure the ache between her legs would be sticking around for a few more days. 

She searched for him a bit longer, but came up empty handed. Finally giving in, she cracked her eyes open only to find herself splayed out in an empty bed; no Salem in sight. Well, there went her plans for a lazy morning in bed. With a groan, she rolled herself upright and quickly tossed on some clothes before heading out to search the ship for Salem. 

She found him in what she had taken to calling his office, mostly because there was a big desk inside. It was where he took calls, filled out reports, and the like, so calling it an office made some kind of sense at least. He was currently on a call with a few other yautja, their hologramed faces hanging fuzzily in the air. From a quick glance these yautja were elders, if their grey tresses were anything to go by. The conversation they were having seemed important, though Raven could only pick out a few words here and there, so she decided to leave him be for now. 

She padded to the kitchen for some breakfast, grabbing one of the apple cider doughnuts she had purchased from the farm a week earlier. It was a bit stale by now, but she didn’t care as she stuffed it into her mouth greedily, getting crumbs all over her face. As she ate, she contemplated what to do for the day. Spending it with Salem was out for now, so she would have to find something else to occupy her. Brushing crumbs from her top, she remembered her discarded clothes from last night. Her leggings were a lost cause since Salem had quite literally ripped them off her body, but her bra and shirt were still intact. A good bra was hard to come by in space, so retrieving that was high on her to do list. 

There was only one little problem. How the hell was she supposed to find her clothes in the middle of a gigantic forest? Last night had been dark and she had been… preoccupied with other things, so it would be impossible to retrace her steps. Maybe she would have to go bother Salem after all. 

She was halfway back to his office when she heard whimpering from behind the kennel door. Poor Cerberus probably wanted to go out after being cooped up inside a spaceship for so long. He might be a weird alien dog, but he was still a dog at heart and loved to run around and play. He was also a trained hunting dog that aided Salem on some of his hunts, so it would be easy for him to sniff out her clothes. It was a solution which worked in everyone’s favor.

Twenty minutes later, Raven had finally gotten Cerberus to settle down enough to bring outside. The first ten minutes were spent on the floor as the alien dog licked her face in greeting after he knocked her over in his excitement. The last ten minutes she spent waiting at the door of the ship as he raced around the open field, his energy too much to contain. Apparently all dogs got the zoomies, no matter if they were from Earth or not. Raven laughed at the dog’s antics as he threw himself into the grass and wriggled around with his belly up. She snapped a few quick pictures on her phone before she crouched down to give him the belly rubs he craved. 

When Cerberus finally calmed, she led him to the tree line and let him take a good sniff of her clothes, hoping he would get the idea. Apparently he was smarter than she gave him credit for because he abruptly shot off into the forest and she had to maintain a brisk jog to keep him in her sights. 

It wasn’t long before Cerberus led her to her shirt, half buried under fallen leaves. She brushed it off and slung it over her arm before signaling him to keep searching. Another hundred yards or so were her bra and the scraps of fabric that used to be her pants. She could have sworn she had run much farther last night, but maybe that was just the adrenaline talking. 

They made their way back to the ship slowly, enjoying what the forest had to offer. For Raven, this meant enjoying a leisurely stroll through the forest, autumn breeze blowing through her hair and leaves crunching under her feet. She even took to grabbing some of the most beautiful leaves with the intention of pressing them later. They would be a good souvenir from this trip and something to remind her of home. Cerberus on the other hand, spent most of his time terrorizing the local wildlife, chasing squirrels up into trees just like any other dog would do. Only other dogs couldn’t climb trees as well as yautja hunting dogs. One poor squirrel learned that a bit too late, unable to escape the dog’s jaws as he scrabbled up the tree, using his sharp claws to gain purchase in the bark. 

Raven gave him a curt whistle, hoping to mimic the sound Salem made when scolding the dog. “Down boy! Leave the squirrels alone.” He responded simply by licking the blood off his muzzle. Gross. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the large field where the ship was parked in. Raven sat in the grass tossing sticks as far as she could for Cerberus to retrieve. While she was waiting for him to bring them back, she spent her time trying to craft a little costume for the dog, using some twigs and the leftover scraps of her pants to create little bat wings for him to wear. He would be the little bat minion to go with her sexy vampire. She would have to get Salem to take pictures of the two of them at some point. 

* * *

Meeting finally over, Kjuhte all but slammed the button to end the transmission. His call with the clan’s elders had lasted a long time; they did not take the news that the _oomans_ had knowledge of the _kiande amedha_ very well, as expected. Raven’s insight had proven valuable, though. A good portion of the clan’s leadership had been all but ready to declare war on the _oomans_ before Kjuhte had explained to them that the _oomans_ saw the video footage as entertainment. It had taken him quite a long time to explain the concept of a ‘movie’ to his elders, especially since he only had a passing understanding of them himself. Eventually, once they learned that the _kiande amedha_ they had footage of was an _ooman_ in a costume, they had settled down. After more back and forth, they had decided to send an arbitrator to investigate the _ooman_ named Ridley Scott to determine if he was a liability. 

With the crisis averted, he simply wanted to stretch his legs, needing some good physical activity after being in a chair for so long. Maybe he would go find Raven and see if she was up for a round two of their game from last night. 

Searching around his ship for her, he found it empty. Even his hound was missing from the kennel. She must have taken it outside for some reason and he was beginning to worry the creature may have harmed her. 

As soon as he stepped outside the ship he realized he need not worry so much, finding the two of them playing outside. He watched as Raven took a stick and hurled it away from her, the hound racing after it. Silently, he crept up behind her, settling on the ground before pulling her into his chest. She squealed in surprises as he hauled her backwards but settled down as soon as she realized it was him. 

“Hey babe.” She smiled as she tipped her head back to look at him. “How was your day? Cerberus helped me find my clothes from last night. And now the two of us are just chillin’. Or well I am. I don’t think that dog could settle down if he wanted to.” 

“The hounds do tend to be very energetic, yes. It serves them well during a hunt.” He told her with a chuckle as he used his mandibles to play with her hair.

“How was your day? You seemed busy.” 

They spent the next few hours like that, curled up in the field as Kjuhte told her of his conversation with the clan leaders. He took up the duty of throwing the stick for the hound, as he could throw it much farther than she could. At some point he asked her what she was making and was worried to learn she was crafting a costume for the dog. Soon she would be asking _him_ to wear some ridiculous thing, and he did not know if he would have the willpower to refuse her. 

The sun dipped below the horizon, casting everything into a dusky twilight. The planet’s moon hung high in the sky now, it’s bright face tinted orange and almost full. He purred happily as he watched Raven take a few pictures of it with her little device. He did not understand her desire for such pictures, but he knew the act brought her joy, so it brought him joy as well. 

“Kjuhte.” She all but whispered from below him. She rarely used his real name as it was hard for her _ooman_ mouth to make the right sounds. He trilled in response, letting her know he was listening. 

“Did you know that there are names for all of the different full moons? One for each month.” He was somewhat familiar with the _ooman_ concept of months, even though it was still strange to him. He did not see the purpose in breaking up sweeps into smaller units of time.

“I did not.”

“Yeah, they were named after different features associated with the month they are in. The full moon for this month is called the Hunter’s Moon.” 

“Oh? Why is that?” 

“Because traditionally people spent the month hunting food to prepare for the winter.” The two of them fell back into silence as they gazed up at the glowing orb in the sky, bright enough to bathe their surroundings in hazy light. 

“We met under the Hunter’s Moon, you know? Three years ago almost. It feels fitting somehow. The Hunter’s Moon brought me my hunter.” She told him as she snuggled back into him. 

He thought back to their first meeting. He had woken up disoriented after being injured on a hunt, finding himself in an _ooman_ dwelling and being tended to by a little _ooman_ female. The whole ordeal had been quite nerve wracking, so the appearance of the planet’s moon was not something he had paid attention to at the time. He did not tell Raven this, though, for it seemed it held significance to her. 

Instead he simply said, “Well I am glad it brought us together. I could not imagine my life without you, _pa’ya-te_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Translations:  
> dai-shui - mating musk  
> kiande amedha - hard meat (xenomorph)  
> pa’ya-te - love  
> *******  
> Wow, I love these two. I especially love when they go and get all sappy with each other. 
> 
> Also, I love Cerberus and would die for him. He is a good boy (squirrel killing aside). Thanks to @sweetindulgence for the idea of giving him a little doggy costume!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm so SO sorry this took so damn long to get out. I had a little family emergency over the weekend (everything is fine) and then got totally distracted with the American election. I hope the all the smut is enough to make up for it, and I hope you still have enough Halloween spirit left in you!
> 
> As always, if you notice any typos/errors, please let me know!!

Raven stood in front of the mirror, bobbing to the music as she applied her makeup. She already had her costume on and just needed to add some vampy makeup to complete the look. Her eyes were already done up with black glittery eyeshadow and dramatic wings, so all she needed to do was her lips. She put in her prop fangs before swiping the dark red lipstick over her lips, using a color she knew would show up on Salem’s black hide when she kissed him. She had been sure to check beforehand. She completed her look by dribbling fake blood from the corner of her mouth before she threw on her cape and walked out of the room with a flourish. 

“Babe, I’m ready!” 

He rounded the corner with Cerberus close on his heels, wearing the bat wings she had made for him. She had tasked Salem with getting them on the dog while she got ready and was happy to see he had done so. 

The hound ran ahead of him, bounding up to Raven with his little bat wings flapping around. It was the cutest thing Raven had ever seen and she gave him kisses on his forehead as he jumped up on her. 

“You look so cute, Cerby-berby!” She cooed as the dog wiggled around, apparently in a playful mood. Raven felt bad they would have to leave him behind, but it was a lot harder to disguise a weird alien dog than a weird alien. At least the alien could follow directions. 

“Will you take pictures of us?” She asked, not waiting for his reply as she tossed Salem her phone. He had used it a few times before and didn’t need directions on how to take pictures. She spent the next couple minutes posing with her little vampire minion as Salem snapped photos, ever the doting boyfriend.

“Do the girls look good?” Raven asked coyly. 

“Girls? There is no one but us and the hound.” He told her with a tilt of the head, the yautja equivalent of ‘what kinda crack are you smoking?’

Raven giggled at his response before grabbing her boobs and bouncing them around. “You know, the girls.” she told him with a wink. There was no question that they were showing, her corset was working hard to keep them pushed up. It was practically the whole reason she bought this costume. 

Salem’s whole demeanor changed as she teased him, his eyes flashing and his chest puffing up. The reaction of a male yautja when a female showed them interest. She could just barely make out his low rumbling purr from where she stood and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from jumping on him right then and there. As hot as his intense regard for her was, she had just spent the last 45 minutes getting ready. There was no way she was doing that again. 

Though she was starting to doubt whether or not she would have a choice in the matter as he bore down on her, hands wrapping around her waist as he pulled her against his chest. 

“ _ Sei-i _ .” He breathed before leaning down to nuzzle against her neck and shoulder. It took her a second to realize he was answering her question. He had that effect on her, making her lose her train of thought when he was like this. A shaky sigh slipped past her lips as he moved lower to press his face into her cleavage. Apparently yautja males were just as obsessed with boobs as their human counterparts. Typical. 

She was not going to let him derail her plans for the night and grasped some of his dreadlocks near the base of his skull and yanked his head upwards. If he was a human she would surely have ripped some of his hair out with the force she used. But he was not and he simply regarded her hotly, his pupils blown. 

“None of that, mister. At least not yet.” She flashed her fake fangs at him as she spoke.

“You try my self-control, female.” He growled back before hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His attention turned towards the fangs in her mouth. “These are new… what is their purpose?” 

“It’s part of the costume. I’m a vampire, remember?” She had spent half of the day before explaining to him vampire lore. It had taken quite a lot of convincing for him to accept they were not in fact real creatures he could hunt, much to his disappointment. 

“But what is the purpose of teeth like this? They do not seem like they would be very effective at subduing prey.” 

“They’re used to pierce the skin and draw blood. They subdue their prey using psychic powers to lure them in close, making them drop their guard before they strike.” She told him, nipping at him lightly as she did, earning her an approving growl that vibrated through her whole body. 

“I see you are already using yours on me.” He hissed at her, his hands wandering lower to grasp at her ass. 

Raven laughed again. She loved it when he played along with her roleplay. She pressed a kiss to the bottom of his lower mandible, leaving the faintest red mark on his dark skin. 

She took her phone and snapped a few selfies of them together, though half of them looked more like softcore porn due to the way Salem was feeling her up. 

“Okay, time to get your costume on.” She informed him once he had reluctantly released her. 

“I thought you said this would pass for my costume.” He swept a hand in front of him, motioning to the usual set of armor he always wore. 

“Yeah, but I have a few details that will make you look more like a human in a costume then a sexy alien beefcake. Otherwise I’d have to beat the ladies off you with a stick.” 

She went and grabbed her bag of supplies, pulling out a cheap zipper she had bought. She used makeup adhesive to attach it to his back, just barely poking out from under the tips of his long tresses. Then she took some foundation and rubbed it on the inside of his elbow and wrist, places where special effect makeup usually rubbed off first. She took a cheap plastic gun and stuffed it into the place on his belt where he kept the rest of his weapons, making sure the orange tip was visible. It didn’t have to stand up to much scrutiny since it would be dark, but it was better safe than sorry. 

“All done. Now let’s get going before we miss all the fun.” 

She grabbed Salem by the hand and led him out the door, refusing to look at Cerberus as she left. She wouldn’t be able to handle the puppy dog eyes he was no doubt shooting her way. As soon as they reached the end of the ramp, Salem leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. He leaned forward to touch his crest to her forehead before swinging her around so she could hold onto his back. 

He took off across the field, running through the long grass without a sound. Raven wrapped her legs around him tighter so she could throw her arms out wide, letting her cape flutter behind them as he ran. 

* * *

The two of them stood in the shadows a ways away from the campground, the sounds of many  _ oomans _ carrying on the wind. 

“Maybe this is not a wise idea.” Kjuhte murmured as he scanned the surroundings. There were many more  _ oomans  _ here than he expected. And not just adult ones but pups as well. 

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re  _ scared _ .” He knew Raven was baiting him, questioning his abilities as a hunter in order to get her way. What annoyed him though was that it was working. 

“No. I simply do not want to be exposed as an ‘alien’”. He retorted, making air quotes - an _ooman_ gesture he had learned from her - as he did. “Should that happen, I would need to… deal with loose ends. And I am sure neither of us wish for this night to end in violence.” 

“Yeah, that would kinda suck. And it’s not like you can just start dating everyone who finds out your secret. That’s more of a one time solution.” 

Kjuhte looked down at Raven, finding her lips curled up in an impish grin, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. He was pretty sure she had done something to the little hairs that lined her eyes, they seemed longer than they were earlier in the day. Perhaps it was a trait seen in these ‘vampires’ she spoke of, though he could not even begin to guess their function. 

“You are in high spirits tonight. Are you not worried at all?” 

“Nah. This place is known for people who go really hard with their costumes. Like, look at that guy right there.” She pointed to a large, stocky creature with four powerful and well muscled arms. It did not look at all _ooman_ , save for it’s vague bipedal form. “That’s just a dude in some prosthetics. The second pair of arms are fake. Probably robotic or something to make it look realistic. Like I said, these people don’t play around. There is a costume contest with a $10,000 prize so people bring out all the stops. Nobody will look at you twice.” 

Kjuhte considered her words as he watched the four-armed ooman disappear into the crowds. He would simply have to trust her instincts on this. After all, she had followed him on the clan ship despite knowing little about what awaited her there, and a yautja clanship was far more dangerous than a handful of inebriated  _ oomans _ . 

“Alright.” He told her with a nod of his head. Her small hand wrapped around one of his fingers as she led him towards the festivities. The line leading into the main area was long, and Kjuhte stood there tensely as they waited. 

There were other  _ oomans _ funneling out of the festival as well, and a group of juveniles passed them by. One of them - a male with long, gangly limbs - turned to him and raked his eyes along his body, clearly sizing him up. Kjuhte had to suppress his instinctive reaction to make himself look bigger and more threatening. Often times, young males would foolishly challenge older hunters in order to increase their renown, especially if a female was involved. Surely this was not the young  _ ooman’s _ intent, despite the fact he had a female _ooman_ on his arm, much like Raven was wrapped around his own arm right now. 

“Sick costume dude.” The male said to him. “Look, babe, isn’t that so cool?” He said to his female companion, who turned to look as well. 

“Wow! So scary! Are you going to enter the costume contest? You’d totally win if you did.” She asked. Kjuhte hesitated to respond, debating if he should use his helmet’s translator or his own voice. 

Luckily, Raven came to his aid, answering before he could. “Sorry, it’s kinda hard for him to talk with the mask on. But no, I don’t think so. Just gonna go and enjoy the night.”

“I feel that. That thing can be pretty cutthroat. I heard last year there was a fistfight backstage because two people had the same costume. Apparently both people left in an ambulance.” The female told them with a laugh and Raven joined in. 

“Alright then. Have a good night. Happy Halloween!” The male waved and turned to lead his mate back to wherever they were originally headed. 

Once they were gone, Kjuhte felt a nudge at his side. “See, no need to worry.” She whispered, keeping her voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard. She placed a kiss on his bicep and turned back to watch the crowds around them. 

Eventually, they made their way into the grounds and Kjuhte was almost overwhelmed, the loud voices, bright flashing lights, and sickly sweet smells of food giving him sensory overload. He held tighter to Raven as she led him from stall to stall packed to the brim with goods of every sort. It reminded him of the trading posts that dotted the galaxy, filled with alien wares of all kinds. 

Raven paused at one stall filled with minerals and dried plants. There was a portly old woman with long grey hair and a strange black hat with a pointed tip sitting behind the counter. The two women talked as Kjuhte waited patiently nearby, scanning the woman’s wares absentmindedly. 

His gaze landed on a large blue gemstone about the size of his fist carved to resemble an  _ ooman  _ _ th’syra _ , the natural striations of the stone highlighting the contours of the skull in a pleasing way. Again he was struck by the  _ ooman’s _ strange fascination with their own skulls. They did not take trophies to show off their prowess and were notoriously squeamish when it came to blood and gore, but they were completely fine with using one as a decoration. Earlier he had even seen a pup with her face painted so as to resemble her own skull and Kjuhte had done a double take as she ran past him. 

Raven must have caught him staring at the gemstone  _ th’syra _ because she turned from the old woman to ask, “That skull caught your eye? I’ll buy it for you, as thanks for coming here with me.” 

“You don’t need to get me a gift.” He protested with a low rumble. Males were supposed to give gifts to females as a way to impress them, not the other way around. Not that this had ever stopped Raven. 

The old woman chuckled. “My wife is the same way. She never lets me buy her anything!” 

Raven smiled. “Let me get the skull. And I’ll also get a rose quartz tower for myself.” The woman turned to wrap up their purchases before Kjuhte could protest. 

Once she handed them their bag, the pair continued on their way. Raven stopped to get some food, purchasing a red fruit slathered with a brown surgery syrup - a caramel apple apparently. They ducked behind one of the stalls and she convinced him to remove his mask long enough to try a bite. It was much too sweet for him and he made a face, which caused Raven to burst out in a fit of giggles. 

Once she finished her treat, they turned to go down a row filled with games designed to test one’s skill. Raven made a beeline for the stall where someone was throwing a ball at some glass bottles stacked in a tower. As they waited their turn, Raven went up to the man running the stall. “What do you have to do to get one of those big ones up there.” Her finger pointed towards a large, fuzzy stuffed toy hanging from the ceiling. 

“For three dollars you get three balls. You’ll have to knock all three towers over in order to win the grand prize.” 

The people ahead of them had finished, only managing to knock down two bottles off one of the towers. The man handed them a small prize and they grumbled as they walked away. 

Raven turned to him. “Do you think you can do that and win me that big stuffed bird up there?” 

Kjuhte had watched the people before them intently, using his biomask to detect where the tower was weakest. It would be an easy task. “Yes.” He had to make a conscious effort to not slip back into yautja as he answered. 

Raven handed the man the money and he gave them the balls. Kjuhte turned the ball over in his hand for a moment, familiarizing himself with its weight. It felt suspiciously light to him, as if the creators of this game were intentionally making this game nearly impossible. Only a well placed throw with significant power behind it would be able to knock down the heavy bottles. Although, he doubted the makers of this game intended for a yautja to be throwing. 

He brought his arm behind him, revving up for the throw before releasing the ball. It was barely more than a blur as it sailed through the air, crashing into the tower of bottles in exactly the right location. Raven started jumping up and down and clapping as each bottle crashed to the ground. This time he did not keep himself from puffing up in pride as his mate praised him from the sidelines. 

“Nice shot. Let’s see if you can do it again.” The man barked as Kjuhte grabbed the next ball. 

The second shot was much like the first, only one bottle from the bottom row did not so much as wiggle, stubbornly staying in place as the rest fell to the floor. Kjuhte had the sneaking suspicion that this game had been rigged, someone securing the bottle with an adhesive of some sort. 

“Oh, too bad. You have one more shot. Make it count.” The man sounded smug and Kjuhte wanted nothing but to pummel him into the dirt. 

“You got this, babe. I know you can do it!” Raven cheered, instantly making him forget about the pathetic male. He would beat him at his own dirty game and win the prize his female demanded of him. 

With a grunt, he took the last ball in his hand and threw it. The ball crashed into the last tower knocking it over easily. And just as he had calculated, it bounced off the back wall of the stand and went careening into the last remaining bottle, hitting it with such force the top part broke away from the base that was glued down. 

The last piece of glass had not even hit the floor before there was a weight crashing into him, arms wrapping around his middle. He bent down to scoop Raven up, purring lowly as she squealed in delight and peppered kisses over his mask. 

“Heh. Would you look at that? It’s not often someone breaks the bottles. Well, here’s your prize then.” The man used a long pole to unhook the large stuffed toy from the ceiling and handed it to Raven. 

His eyes raked over Raven’s body before he turned to Kjuhte and winked. “Lucky man. Have a Happy Halloween.” 

* * *

Raven walked hand in hand with Salem through the field where the ship was parked, her oversized stuffed raven tucked securely under her arm. 

“I think I’ll name him Edgar Allen Poe. Or Poe for short.”

“Who?” 

“Him! Our new son!” Raven wiggled the plushie in front of his face.

“I thought Cerberus was our son.” Salem rumbled with a laugh. 

“We have two sons now.” 

“Well, you’ll have to keep it away from the hound unless you want it destroyed. You saw what he did to your decorations last week.” Raven recalled the carnage the dog had wreaked, one of the paper mâché witches torn to shreds, her innards strewn about the entire ship. She’d make sure to keep them separated. 

“Thank you for getting this for me. You’re the best boyfriend in the world. No, the universe!” Raven was feeling particularly playful right now, still riding the sugar high from all of the junk she had consumed through the night. 

“Thank you for my gift as well. I will display it proudly with the rest of my trophies.” He told her, and she felt her cheeks flush. Why was he always so dang cute?

They continued walking in silence, the crisp October wind cutting right through her (admittedly flimsy) clothes and making her shiver. Immediately, Salem tugged her towards him, pressing her to his side and wrapping one of his strong arms around her. She pressed her cheek to his side as they walked, basking in his body heat and his alluring scent. 

Salem eventually broke the silence. “What did the man who gave you… Poe mean when he closed one eye at me? I have seen you do it, but only when we were mating and I doubt that was his intent.”

“I think he was congratulating you for possibly getting laid tonight.” She said cheekily. She had seen the man’s wandering eyes, sizing her up like a piece of meat, and honestly she wouldn't have minded if Salem had pummeled him into the dirt. Not that she would tell Salem this. He was the type that would track down the man and do just that, and she had better plans for the rest of the night. 

They had arrived at the ship and waited as the ramp extended down. “Possibly? Have I not proved to my female that I am worthy of her attentions?” 

Raven pretended to think about it for a moment, pressing a finger to her lips as her eyes raked along his body. He certainly had. “Follow me to the bedroom and find out.” She told him before turning on her heel with a flourish of her cape, Dracula-style, walking up the ramp and into the warm interior of the ship. 

Raven walked down the dimly lit hallway, purposefully ignoring the giant yautja breathing down her neck, purring for her attention as his claws tugged at her clothes. When they reached the end of the hall, he pinned her against the wall, boxing her in as she swiped her hand over the sensor to open the bedroom door, pressing his groin to her ass. It was probably the longest second of Raven’s life, holding her breath as the door slid open, wiggling her hips to press harder against him. 

Once the door was open, she stood up straight and he backed off, letting her take the lead as he followed obediently behind her. Male yautja were always fighting each other for dominance, but as soon as a female walked into the picture they were bending over backwards. It made Raven feel as powerful and sexy as her costume’s namesake as she strutted into the room. She’d make sure to embody the spirit of Countess Vampirosa: Mistress of Seduction. 

She pointed a finger at the edge of the bed, her fake nails painted black and cut into claws. Perfect for this evening. “On the bed. Take your clothes off.” 

He complied, sinking to the edge of the bed and unstrapping his armor, holding her gaze the whole time in his fiery, orange stare. She watched him strip, hands on her hips and feet planted wide as she stood just out of arm's reach of him. He paused when only his loincloth was left, barely concealing his unsheathed length. The side of her mouth quirked as he sent a deep baritone growl her way before the loincloth joined the rest of his armor on the floor. She couldn’t help but bite her lip, flashing her fangs as her eyes raked over his pulsing length, precum already dripping from its slightly pointed tip. 

She untied the string around her neck, her cape fluttering to the ground. She stepped over it, moving closer and turning around. Her thumbs slid under the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down slowly as she bent over, wiggling her ass against his length, relishing in the hot sensation of it on her ass cheeks. 

As much as she loved to tease him, she was feeling desperate and needy herself. Not waiting to deal with unlacing the corset, she ordered. “Use your claw to cut the laces along my back,” before settling into his lap, his cock trapped between them. 

She kept grinding on him as the sharp tip of his claw traced down her spine. Those claws were sharp enough to rip her spine right out of her body with the skull attached, but instead they just left a raised red line with tiny pinpricks of blood along it. As soon as he was done he flung the material across the room, hitting the wall with a dull thud that neither of them heard. 

“You know what, take them all off.” She huffed, pressing her hips harder against him, wrapping her arm around the back of his head to bring him closer, his face pressing in between her soft breasts. Soon enough her poofy shirt and fishnets were nothing more than shreds of fabric on the floor, leaving her only in a matching bra and thong, black satin with a red lace trim. 

He had learned from experience that she preferred to keep her bra and underwear intact, thank you very much. Comfortable alternatives were hard to come by in space so she had to stock up during their visit. It was a plus that most of them were Halloween themed. Of course, Salem always suggested she just go without, but sometimes a girl needed a little security. 

She felt his hot, wet tongue ghost up her chest, slow and teasing as it travelled up her neck. He pulled away once they were at eye level with each other. She hopped off hip lap for a second to pull her remaining garments off, his eyes lingering on every inch of her. 

She pressed her open palm against his chest, his rough skin sliding along her palm as she pushed him back onto one arm before grabbing a handful of his tresses. She yanked just hard enough to pull his head back, exposing his neck to her as she climbed back onto him. A hiss escaped his mouth as her fangs pressed against the comparatively soft skin there. 

“Mmh, you smell so tasty.” She crooned, nipping her way along his neck as he sighed, sinking back further onto his elbows. She lifted her hips and lined him up with her entrance, already dripping with need. Her fangs sank into his neck as she sank onto his cock, relishing in the stretch as he pressed deeper into her than anyone else ever could. His whole body vibrated with a contented purr as she clamped her jaw down harder, enough to draw blood. She’d give him some mating marks of his own. 

Her mouth filled with the taste of his green blood as she pulled back, her tongue lapping at the fresh wound before she switched to the other side, rolling her hips as her fangs sank in once again. He let her have her way with him, his arms supporting her as she rode him, leaving marks on his neck and shoulders with her teeth and claws. 

He was vibrating like a car engine now, the sound lulling her into a dream-like state as she ground down on him. She closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over, his hot, rough skin sending vibrations through her, his strong alluring scent filling her nostrils, his grunts and moans like music in her ears. She lost herself to it all, arching her back into him, walls fluttering as she reached her climax. He grunted as she gripped him, moving one of his hands off of her to dig into the furs on the bed. 

“You test my restraint,  _ pa’ya-te _ .” He rumbled, low enough that it took a moment for her blissed out mind to process he had even spoken. She met his burning gaze through heavily lidded eyes and smiled before pressing a kiss in the center of his mandibles. 

“Surely, you can hold out a little longer, my  _ sain’ja _ .” She murmured against him. Once again, she shoved at his chest and he fell back into the furs. With her hands braced against the expanse of his chest, she started riding him with renewed vigor, hips slamming down against him with the slap of flesh and the wet sound of her juices. 

“ _ Pauk” _ He breathed, hands coming to grip her hips with bruising force, his claws digging into the soft flesh there and drawing blood. He was meeting her thrusts with his own, grinding up into her while still allowing her to set the pace. 

She looked down at him, his eyes gleaming back with a hunger that made her walls clench around him. Fuck, he was so hot. His hands slid up her sides, trailing scratches all the way up to her breasts. She moaned openly when he took her nipple between two fingers and plucked at it, twisting and teasing until it was dark red before moving to the other one. His hands returned to her hips, gripping them almost painfully and pulling her down on him as he increased his pace. He was close, each stroke getting more erratic and his breath coming out in hard puffs. 

She raked her nails down his chest, leaving bright green cuts along his black hide.

“Mine.” She hissed. “All mine.” 

He let out a strangled cry and she felt the scalding torrent of his release inside her, filling her up deliciously. He fucked her through it, each thrust bringing on another wave of cum as he brought her to her own peak. With a shout, she collapsed onto him, squeezing him tight as she buried her face into his neck. 

They laid like that, Raven splayed out on his chest as they both caught their breath, coming down from their respective orgasms. Her body felt like jelly and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to move any time soon. He was content to hold her in his arms, tracing little patterns on her back as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Translations:  
> Sei-i - Yes  
> th’syra - skull  
> pa’ya-te - love  
> sain'ja - warrior  
> Pauk - Fuck  
> ******  
> This chapter has everything: alien dog costumes, old lesbian witches, big titty goth gfs, classic lit references, sexy vampire roleplay.... what more could you ask for?
> 
> In all serious, hope you guys enjoyed. I doubt this will be the last you hear from Kjuhte and Raven!


End file.
